God Spawn
by Nightmare True
Summary: Chapter 1: YOU DID IT IN THE END! YOU KILLED HER AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE GUILT OF KNOWING I'M HER KILLER!
1. Control

God Spawn

* * *

Control

* * *

 **This is the new revised version of When You Mine. I know, everything's being renovated.**

 **Nope, don't own them.**

* * *

 _ **You're a pain in the ass.**_

Gee, thanks.

 ** _Why am I always th' one hidden?_**

Because.

 ** _That's a great fucking answer._**

I don't have anything for you, Enderlox.

 ** _Yes, y'do. Control._**

That's something I can't just hand over.

 ** _Well, whoop-de-fucking-do. This is why I always take over without your permission._**

Per—when'd you learn that word? We didn't go over it.

 ** _Not your goddamn problem._**

Yeah, see, that's why I don't let you have control all the time. Your attitude.

 ** _Just like when we were young. It ain't preschool anymore, Ty! You can let me take the reins once in a while._**

No.

 ** _Why th' fuck not?!_**

You know. You know! You remember the last time?! You killed her!

 ** _It wasn't my fault..._**

It wasn't?! I was unaware! You pushed her off that goddamn building! You hid the evidence! No one knows and now I have to deal with the guilt of being her killer!

 ** _It was her own fault. For not telling me._**

Was she supposed to know?! She didn't know anything about Jason's whereabouts then! You were just curious, admit it. You were curious and in the end you fucking killed Nekasha!

 ** _I DIDN'T MEAN TO!_**

THAT'S A FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE!

 ** _SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD IF SHE AND JASON COULDN'T BE TOGETHER 'TIL THE END—_**

I hate you.

 ** _Y'know what, I hate you too._**

I'm done. I'm done with your shit, I'm sick of picking up all the pieces of something you've done.

 ** _Ty... What're y'doing?!_**

I'm ending it forever.

* * *

 **So... Nekasha is an OC of mine. She was Jason's girlfriend until she was supposedly pushed off of a building by three men who wanted to get Jason's—Cursed God Spawn as he is—whereabouts. This reveals that it was in fact Enderlox, who wanted to know what Jason had truly done, because the Team had only gotten a downplayed version of what happened to Jason. Ty had enough of Enderlox's bull and decided to cut it off. As for the ending... Use your imagination. All I'll say is, IT IS NOT SUICIDE HE'S TALKING ABOUT.**


	2. True

God Spawn

* * *

True

* * *

 **Thank yous to TheWritingReader for reviewing so quickly! So, in answer, I may be finishing that chapter, but this is more "Miles and Inches" style regarding God Spawns, my canon. Tell me if you want to see how it all ends!**

 **Song True is by Amaranthe**

 **Still don't own 'em...**

* * *

 ** _Always though impossible_**

 ** _Break the chains of life_**

 ** _What I fought for every day_**

 ** _Could finally come alive_**

Tsuki stood tall over the battlefield, strewn with the bodies of children of the earth. Her staff was dripping blood, though from her allies or her enemies she wasn't sure.

 ** _Whatever dreams I longed for_**

 ** _And strove for to defend_**

 ** _Whatever hope that's there for me_**

 ** _Will stay there to the end_**

She knew how close to madness she was swinging. Soon, Taiyo and the Mojang Gods' Council would banish her. She heard them talking about it, about the fabled Chain of Ichor. The unbreakable chain.

All she wanted was justice. Couldn't they see that? She was trusting her instincts.

 ** _There's no trace of yesterday_**

 ** _Examining my faith_**

 ** _See a starlit hallway_**

 ** _For the future I create_**

Once, long ago, she trusted logic. Taiyo had loved her for it. But the God of the Sun no longer seeked her favors, and it was instead the Hell God, the banished one, who struggled for the crown of her lover.

 ** _Before the darkness gets me_**

 ** _I will spread my wings and fly_**

 ** _I transcend from chaos_**

 ** _And the darkness turns to light_**

She saw the way they looked at her. Disgusted, sorrowful, afraid. How were they any different? They would sacrifice one for the sake of many. How was she the monster if they would do that and more?

 ** _This is the time for chasing my desires_**

 ** _What's in my heart is true_**

 ** _And if my dreams set everything on fire_**

 ** _Then I would still belong to you_**

She stood in the Nether, small and lithe beside her husband. He was King here, and she could feel the respect, no matter how grudging, the creatures here held for him.

Excitement swirled within her. He was a true God, and she a Goddess. Here, they were one and together. Here, they were free.

 ** _I never doubt the feelings_**

 ** _That I had could bring me through_**

 ** _And every teardrop leaving me_**

 ** _Was leaving me for you_**

She left. She hadn't wanted children, hadn't wanted something that would bind her infinitely. Children meant a burden. So HeroBrine would have to raise the two bundles on his own. She never wanted them, and didn't want them now. Especially not when she already had them.

 ** _If all my instincts screamed to me_**

 ** _And tried to guide me through_**

 ** _Would I long for an eternity_**

 ** _Or just come back to you?_**

She was cornered, a wild, wounded animal. They were armed, pitchforks, guns and fire. _Every God died eventually_ , she reasoned frantically. _I am just meeting an early end._

That was the first—and last—time logic cleared her head.

 ** _What I can dream..._**

 ** _Scream..._**

 ** _It's possible_**

 ** _But it will turn..._**

 ** _Burn..._**

 ** _Keep it real_**

 ** _Trust your dreams_**

 ** _And soon you'll stand here next to me_**

"Father, where did Mother go?"

"...My dear, I don't know. There are times when I think she's there..."

"Kurai knows about the Chain of Ichor, Father. For once, tell us the truth."

"...Alright." HeroBrine sighed, his shoulders heavy with the weight of his crime. "But truth, my daughters, is much more horrible than what I have had you believe."

 ** _This is the time for chasing my desires_**

 ** _What's in my heart is true_**

 ** _And if my dreams set everything on fire_**

 ** _Then I would still belong to you_**

* * *

 **A/N: So basically, Tsuki is the Goddess of the Moon, or Night, or the Moon itself, or one of the great creators, one of the two you hear conversing after defeating the Ender Dragon. In the God Spawn AU, she is killed (after she has two children from HeroBrine, Kurai and Lunaria [see Hybrids to Humans:OLD]). She is revived, of course, but has gone mad, so the Gods had no choice but to bind her in the Chain of Ichor (explained above). So in simpler terms, this is the story of how Tsuki went off her rocker.**


	3. I Lie

God Spawn

* * *

I Lie

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em...**

 **A/N: Whoo! TheWritingReader is officially awesum :) THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

* * *

 _When the Sun awoke, he was a lion, lying on his side in a pool of molten gold._

 **When the Moon awoke, she was a serpent, draped in a cave of glimmering silver.**

 _He cracked his neck, shook out his mane. It gave off bits of light, as though the very essence of luminosity was embedded in it._

 **She stretched her coils, shook out her scales. They scattered bits of metals, as though the very stars were studded in them.**

 _I am the Sun._

 **I am the Moon.**

 _I am the God of Day, of Light._

 **I am the Goddess of Night, of Dark.**

 _I love her._

 **I love him.**

 _But several years pass, and the Hell God is born._

 **Several years, and my love is born.**

 _He wants her favors. He drives her mad._

 **He wants my favors. Who am I to refuse?**

 _I want her back._

 **I am no one's but my own.**

 _She is mine._

 **NO! I AM MY OWN. I AM THE DARKNESS, WRAPPED AROUND THE SILVER RING. I AM THE SNAKE, TANTALIZING WITH THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT. I AM TSUKI, COME TO KILL YOU!—**

 _His tears had dried. He hated her._

 **Her arms were chained. She hated him.**

 _My life._

 **My love.**

 ** _I lie._**

* * *

 **A/N: This is Tsuki and Taiyo narrating their life. Well, pretty much their life.**


End file.
